This invention relates to a picture printer in which the trimming work can be readily achieved with an easy-to-see screen having a suitable size, and more particularly to a picture printer in which, after an original picture projected onto an observing screen through a movable mirror, a movable shutter and a movable Fresnel lens is trimmed while being observed, the original picture is printed on a photo-sensitive material.
It is well known in the art to trim an original picture on a negative film to a desired size while it is projected onto an observing screen through reflection. If the size of a photosensitive material used is larger than 6.sup.1/2 ".times.8.sup.1/2 ", it is necessary to use a large observing screen on which an image is formed by means of a printing lens system, in order to perform the trimming work. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a considerably large space for the observing screen which is disposed between the printing lens system and the photo-sensitive material, which necessarily increases the size of the picture printer and makes the operation of the picture printer intricate. Thus, the conventional method has been unsatisfactory for these reasons.